Surprises
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: John Sheppard's wife is coming to Atlantis. It's better than it sounds. This is my first Stargate story so please review. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

"We are receiving a new chief doctor. She is both Military and a doctor. She will be going on missions and will help to lighten Doctor Beckett's work load." Dr. Elizabeth Weir announced to the staff at Atlantis.

"Who is she?" Teyla asked.

"Lt. Colonel Doctor Dani O'Neill-Sheppard. I believe that she is Colonel Sheppard's wife." Elizabeth said looking towards Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

"You're married?" Doctor Rodney McKay asked surprised.

"Don't remind me. When does she get here?" John asked.

"As soon as she's done with the mission she's on. She's with Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, the rest of SG1 and SG6." Elizabeth said. After looking around at the people to see if there was anything else to discuss, but since no one was saying anything she said, "If there is nothing else to discuss, everyone's dismissed." And with that Elizabeth headed to her office.

"Colonel, how long have you been married?" Doctor Carson Beckett asked.

"Two months before I came out here." John said.

"Is she related to Jack O'Neill?" Rodney asked.

"Cousins." John said as he played with the pen in his hand.

"How long have you known each other?" Teyla asked.

"Ten years. We dated for six years before we got married." John said.

"Was it a big wedding, a small wedding or did the two of you elope?" Rodney questioned John.

"A small wedding. It was on the beach. Only family and close friends were invited." John said as he remembered the day he and Dani got married.

"How did she take the news that you were coming to Atlantis?" Carson asked.

"I have no idea." John told them.

"How do you not know? You did tell her, didn't you?" Rodney asked.

"Sort of." John said as he stood up and headed out of the room.

"What do you mean, Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla asked.

"She was off-world when I was given this assignment. I'm pretty sure Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, General Hammond, General O'Neill, Lt. Colonel Carter, or Mr. President told her by now," John said as he started walking.

"Is that what you and General O'Neill were talking about for a half hour for?" Carson asked as they started to follow him down the stairs.

"I wasn't too thrilled about coming here and then not being able to say good-bye to my wife just sucked. She's going to be pissed to see me. She might even throw a punch or two." John said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stargate Command

Earth

"So you're really going?" General Jack O'Neill asked as he walked into his cousin's office in the infirmary.

"I am." Dani said.

"I wish you weren't." Jack told her as he picked up a picture frame that was on Dani's desk.

"Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c have told me the same thing." Dani said.

"You still wear your rings?" Jack asked surprised as he looked at her hand.

"I love him, Jack. I am going to have to tell him about the baby." Dani said as she played with her engagement and wedding rings.

"It wasn't your fault." Jack told her as he took her hands in his.

"It kind of is. If I hadn't gone on that mission I wouldn't have miscarried." Dani said.

"If you hadn't gone on that mission, Daniel, Teal'c, and Carter would all be dead. No one could have known that you would be hit in the stomach with a staff weapon. I wouldn't have let you go if I knew you were pregnant." Jack said as he hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you, Jack O'Neill." Dani told him honestly.

"And everyone here is going to miss you, Dani O'Neill-Sheppard. Tell me what are you going to do when you see that husband of yours?" Jack asked curiously.

"I honestly don't have a clue." Dani said as Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c came into her office.

"Well it won't be the same around here anymore." Daniel said.

"Indeed. Your absence will sadden this facility greatly, DaniSheppard." Teal'c said.

"We are going to miss you." Samantha told her friend.

"You guys are acting like your never going to see me again. I'm only going to Atlantis for a year. I learned it's partly going to be torture." Dani said.

"Why?" Daniel asked her.

"Rodney McKay." Sam and Dani said at the same time.

"That geek?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately for me." Dani said.

"When do you leave?" Samantha asked as she took a seat next to Dani.

"In four hours." Dani said.

"At least you won't be alone." Daniel said.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked confused.

"Teal'c is going with you." Daniel told her.

"Teal'c?" Dani questioned him.

"We will finish our training in Atlantis." Teal'c said.

"Jack?" Dani asked.

"Order from the president. He wants to make sure that you're ready." Jack told her.

"You've been through a lot this past year and a half." Sam said.

"No more than anyone else." Dani said.

"Twice as much as anyone else." Daniel told her.

"You were host to a Tok'ra, that Tok'ra died in you, you were in a coma for two months after being hit by a staff blast, you and Teal'c switched bodies, you were Ba'al's prisoner for a while, you lost your baby, and you were nearly killed more times than I can count on my fingers and toes." Jack said.

"That is only to name a few." Daniel said.

"Not that we are saying it's your fault, but those are things that are hard to deal with." Sam told her.

"Don't worry Dani, once Teal'c says you're okay then he'll come home." Jack told her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Teal'c, where is Colonel Sheppard?" Colonel Caldwell asked.

"She is in a state of mediation." Teal'c stated as he stood outside of her room.

"We'll be in Atlantis in twenty minutes." Colonel Caldwell told him before he was called back to the control room. A few minutes after he left Teal'c entered Dani's quarters.

"What is it Teal'c?" Dani asked as she blew out a candle that had been burning.

"We shall be in Atlantis shortly. Are you ready to face your husband, DaniSheppard?" Teal'c asked.

"I have no idea Teal'c." Dani told him honestly.

"I will leave you to dress out of your mediation clothing. I shall be in the control room." Teal'c told her before he turned and left.

Dani walked into the control room ten minutes later, wearing a pair of black sweatpants, a white tank top, a black jacket and tennis shoes.

"You look different." Colonel Caldwell told Dani once he saw her.

"Thank you, sir." Dani said.

"Indeed, you are more relaxed." Teal'c stated.

"I am. Thank you." Dani said as the ship landed in Atlantis.

"We are here, Teal'c. At least for this year this is going to be my new home." Dani said as they walked behind Colonel Caldwell into the city of Atlantis.

"Dr. Weir." Colonel Caldwell said as he, Teal'c and Dani came into the briefing room where people were already sitting.

"Colonels. Teal'c. Please come in and take a seat." Dr. Weir said.

Dani took a seat next to Teal'c, but she didn't realize who else she was sitting next to. Colonel Caldwell sat next to Dr. Beckett.

"Welcome to Atlantis, Colonel Sheppard and Teal'c. Everyone is happy to have you here. I will make introductions since you haven't met most of the people here. This is Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Carson Beckett, Ronon Dex, Dr. Rodney McKay, and I believe that you already know John. Teal'c what will the sleeping arrangements be for you and Colonel Sheppard?" Elizabeth asked.

"DaniSheppard must sleep in the quarters of her husband. I will sleep in a different set." Teal'c stated.

"Colonels do you have a problem with this?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Dani and John said.

"Alright, everyone better get to know everyone because Dani is here for at least a year maybe even more." Elizabeth said as she and Colonel Caldwell left.

"Dani, I can explain." John said right before Dani punched him twice; once in the nose and the second in the jaw.

"You are an ass, John Sheppard." Dani told him before she left the room with Teal'c.

"Well that went well." Rodney said as he watched them leave.

"Rodney, shut up." John said as Dr. Beckett gave John tissues for his bloody nose and some aspirin for the pain in his jaw.

"Nice choice for a wife." Ronon told Sheppard with a smirk on his face.

"I told you she would hit me." John said as he got up and headed after Dani and Teal'c.

After a while, John found Dani alone in their room.

"Can I come in?" John asked standing in the open door way of their room.

"It's your room." Dani said as she continued to put her clothes in the dresser that Dr. Weir had supplied her with.

"Will I be hit again?" John asked not moving just yet.

"Only if you piss me off enough to make me want to hit you." Dani told him.

"You never hit me before." John said as he came in and closed the door before he went and laid down on the new king sized bed in his room, their room.

"When I looked at you, John, it reminded me of what I lost." Dani told him, not looking at him.

"You haven't lost me, Dani." John said standing up and walking over to her.

"I'm not talking about you John." Dani said.

"What then?" John asked turning her so she was looking at him.

"John I was pregnant. I was two weeks along when you left." Dani told him.

"We have a kid?" John asked unsure how to respond.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. I will try and update as often as I can, but my sister-in-law just had a baby yesterday and I am going over there for a while to help them settle back in. Please review though and I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"No. SG-1 was captured; my team went to get them. On our way back to the gate I was hit with a staff blast in the stomach. I lost the baby, but the Tok'ra were able to save my life. I won't blame you if you hate me." Dani told John as she stared into his eyes.

"I could never hate you, Dani. I love you, I always have and I always will." John said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Then why did you leave me? You had some nerve doing that to me! I deserved better than that. I also deserved to be told by you that you left. And then my Dad dies and I have no one to turn to because Uncle George is in D.C. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack are off-world and I'm in San Diego for the funeral and the wake that I have to plan by myself! That hurts John Sheppard!" Dani yelled at him.

"Dani…" John started, but was interrupted by Teal'c and Teyla coming into the room.

"DaniSheppard, have you tried the device?" Teal'c asked.

"What device?" John asked.

"This one." Dani said showing them the device she and Sam assembled together.

"This is Dani Sheppard calling for Daniel Jackson or Samantha Carter, please respond." Dani said into the device.

"Dani, it's great to hear your voice." Daniel said

"Yours, too Daniel. How's earth?" Dani asked

"Trying to manage without you. No don't touch that!" Daniel yelled the last part.

"What did Jack do or almost do?" Dani asked.

"Almost broke one of many priceless artifacts I have in my office." Daniel said.

"They are rocks!" Jack yelled.

"Put him on." Dani requested.

"Dani, everyone is running around here like they have their head cut off." Jack said.

"So what's new?" Dani asked.

"Some of the regs have been amended and Carter and I are married and have a kid on the way." Jack said.

"Jack…" Dani started.

"He's just joking Dani. Now we know our device works it should only be used if there is a real reason. We don't need to bother Teal'c or Dani while they are working. We love you Dani and Teal'c." Samantha said.

"We love you guys, too. Bye." Dani said shutting the device off.

"I'm curious about something, Jonathon, how many women have you been with since you have been here?" Dani asked.

"Dani…" John sighed

"You want to know how many men for me? None, because I am married to you." Dani said as she grabbed Teal'c's arm and they left the room together.

"Was she like this before you married?" Teyla asked.

"No, I caused her to be this way. She's mad at me for leaving without telling her. She has every right to be mad, I guess." John said.

"You should resolve this matter, soon, Colonel Sheppard." Teyla told him before she left his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told him Teal'c, I told him about the baby." Dani said.

"Do you wish for a sparring session?" Teal'c asked.

"Sure." Dani said.

Teal'c and Dani had been sparring like they would on earth for four hours without stopping, when Teal'c said, "You are not concentrating." Dani and Teal'c continued to circle each other as they continued to spar.

"I do have a few things on my mind at the moment, T." Dani told him.

"Clear your mind or you will continue to be distracted on the field of battle. The free Jaafa will need you for they trust your leadership." Teal'c told her.

"That is because I saved most of their lives when I was captured and tortured by Ba'al." Dani said.

"Indeed," Teal'c started, "They still respect you and they will follow you into battle. You will be allowed to represent the Tauri in council if you are back. They will only allow you." Teal'c said.

"Let's go again." Dani said as the door opened.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry it's taken awhile to update. I am currently working on the next chapters. Please continue to review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that it has taken as long as it has to put this chapter out. I have been stuck on what should happen. Any input would be welcome. And thanks to _**ElaineDex**_, for helping me when I had writer's block.

"Are you busy?" Dani asked as she walked into Elizabeth's office still in her workout outfit that she had been wearing when she was sparing with Teal'c earlier in the day.

"Not at all, come on in." Elizabeth said and Dani did so, closing the door behind her.

"Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not, at all. I am assuming that you read my file. Am I correct?" Dani asked.

"I did. You have an impressive record. A lot of field work, very impressive as well. I am assuming you are referring to your last mission with SG-1, am I correct?" Elizabeth asked looking at her.

"I am. When you asked about the sleeping arrangements, I thought I would be ok with them, but I can't do it. It is too painful for me to even look at John without remembering what I lost." Dani said.

"I understand. I will give one of you some new quarters. Which one of you will be moving?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to John about it yet." Dani said.

"Which one of you would be easier to move?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just move me somewhere else. Please. Teal'c will move my stuff for me." Dani requested before she left Elizabeth's office.

Dani walked out of Elizabeth's office and headed for the mess hall where she knew she would find Teal'c. What she didn't know was that he would be eating with John and his whole team.

"Have you come for nourishment?" Teal'c asked her as she sat down next to him.

"No." Dani said.

"You should eat." John told her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Dani said refusing to look at him.

"DanielJackson would want you to eat as well as MajorCarter and O'Neill. They will be most unhappy if they learn you are not eating." Teal'c stated as he ate more.

"Well it is a good thing that they aren't here then, isn't it?" Dani said as she ate a grape off his plate.

"Aren't you hungry? I would be starving if I didn't eat every couple of hours." Rodney McKay said with a mouth full of food.

"I can tell, and no I'm not hungry. T when you are done, I've got a job for your muscles." Dani said with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks later, when Dani would really start to feel that she wasn't wanted around Atlantis, because of who she was to Sheppard. Most of the rudeness was from the women who had a thing for Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. But she knew what that was like, for she lived it, and in the end he was with her, but not as much as a married couple. After realizing that in her heart that she wished that she could have shown John that he was a father to a son or a daughter, she felt as if she was the worst person alive, but after one of her late night talks with Teal'c, Dani started to feel a little bit better about herself and started to ignore all the stares that she would receive on a daily basis.

Dani was sitting on one of the balconies eating breakfast with Teal'c when Teyla and Ronon approached asking if they could join them.

"Have a seat." Dani replied to them.

"You guys seem to train a lot." Ronon commented before he started to eat.

"Indeed, DaniSheppard must be prepared for the battle that will be sure to ensue. The free Jaafa will look to her for some guidance." Teal'c said.

"Well the female ones anyways. Bra'tac is the one that will be needing all the warriors he can get. The battle to the death." Dani said as she took some grapes off of Teal'c's plate.

"So you train so you can face an undefeatable enemy?" Teyla asked.

"They aren't undefeatable. They are just hard to kill. The last stand will have the bravest and the best of the best." Dani told them

"Are they anything like our enemies out here?" Teyla asked.

"They are someone I don't like to be up against, if I didn't trust the person watching my back. But I do." Dani said.

"When is this battle going to happen?" Ronon asked.

"Two years. Troops are gathering, and training intensifies. Teal'c will soon leave to join the cause and when it is time, so will I. If I survive, I might just come back." Dani said looking out at the view.

"If?" Teyla asked

"There is no way to say who will survive. That is why we train as hard as we can, and when we need a rest, we continue. I don't want to give the enemy an advantage point." Dani said.

"DaniSheppard still believes that she is a weak link, as DanielJackson puts it." Teal'c said.

"That is because I am. I was the only one captured. I was taken by the enemy. I won't let that happen to me again." Dani said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he continued to eat and then ate what Dani did not eat.

Dani was going over medical charts, a few hours later, when Lt. Colonel John Sheppard came storming into the infirmary.

"What has your panties in a bunch?" Dani asked as she looked up from the chart and looked at him and then back to the chart.

"What do you think you are doing?" John asked her.

"I beg your pardon?" Dani said as she put the chart she was marking on down.

"I hear from Ronon that you are going into battle, which you might not return from. Were you going to tell me about this at all?" John asked her

"I won't be leaving for a while. I am to lead a troop of rebel Jaafa and that is an honor. One that I will not turn down. Earth needs as many of us as it can get to defeat them. You can't stop me from going when it is time for me to go." Dani said as she moved over to where Rodney was sitting on a bed nursing his wrist.

"I think it's broken." Rodney told her.

"Can you rotate it?" Dani asked.

"I am not done talking to you." John said in his angry military leader voice.

"Well I am done listening to you." Dani told him as she turned and shut the curtain so that she could help with Rodney's wrist.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review on what you want to happen and it just might happen.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. Hope that you like it.

Dani Sheppard was resting in her room that was closer to the infirmary then the ones that she would have shared with her husband. John Sheppard. They had been through hell, and it seemed to Dani that things aren't always how you want them or how you wish for them to be, no matter how much you want it to work out. Dani tried to sleep, but couldn't. She was playing with her wedding rings that she had yet to take off. She still had yet to speak to her husband since the incident in the infirmary, two weeks ago. And only a few hours after it happened the whole base knew about it. It was just like the SGC.

Dani was typing a letter on her computer when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dani called as she continued to type her letter.

"Are you busy?" Teyla asked entering the room. Dani and Teyla were becoming really good friends, and for Dani that was something she enjoyed. She loved being able to talk to another woman, about womanly things and since she no longer had the option of talking to Sam about it, this was just as good.

"Not at all. Come on in. Take a seat." Dani told her as she saved what she was doing on her laptop and closed it and stored it.

"You have not gone off world since you got here, and yet Doctor Weir has told us that you were always in the field before you came out here." Teyla said as she sat on the foot of the bed that Dani was sitting in.

"I went off world a lot on Earth. But my last mission did not go very well, and I haven't traveled through the gate since. I don't believe I am up to where I should be." Dani told her, without revealing the whole truth.

"You were injured?" Teyla questioned her.

"I was. The truth, Teyla, is I was pregnant when I went on my last mission. I was hit in the stomach by enemy fire before falling back into the gate. My team and I went on a rescue mission. After I was hit, I lost the baby, but I couldn't heal on my own. I was put into a coma until one of Earth's allies could help me. It has just been hard to remember what I was trained to do." Dani said being honest with her.

"You somehow feel responsible for what happened even though you had no control over it?" Teyla stated.

"I should have known. I mean how could I not? I was sick, the week before, but John was long gone. I came home to an empty house. No note or anything. No message either. I thought that he was still with Jack. But that is when my friend Daniel came over with Teal'c. They told me, he had decided to leave. I know that I loved going off world, but how can I go again when all it will do is make me realize that I lost one of the best gifts I had been given? I don't know how I can live with myself knowing I don't have a son or a daughter to come home to every night." Dani said as she brushed the tears off her face.

"Perhaps, it just wasn't your time to bear a child. I am sure that you and Colonel Sheppard will have many children together." Teyla said.

"Not likely. He was really mad at me for not telling him about the battle. He was yelling at me. I thought the whole base knew about it." Dani said as her alarm went off telling her she should get ready for her daily run.

"Are you late for something?" Teyla asked watching her get off the bed and walk over to her dresser.

"No, I set my alarm so that I could remember when I wanted to go for my jog around Atlantis. Teal'c leaves tomorrow, so I am doing it earlier then I normally do it so I can spend time with him and then see him off in the morning." Dani said as she changed from her uniform to a tank top and sweats and tennis shoes and tied her jacket around her waist.

"Then I will allow you to go, and I shall see you at dinner." Teyla said as Dani pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"I will see you then." Dani said.

(Later that evening)

"Are you going to miss it here?" Dani asked Teal'c as they sat out on the balcony that overlooked Atlantis from Dani's bedroom.

"Indeed I shall." Teal'c said.

"I am going to miss you a lot you know." Dani told him as she overlooked the city and the ocean.

"I am aware. But this is not a good-bye. You will continue your training and you will fight in the battle." Teal'c said.

"I don't know if I will be ready, Teal'c. I won't let myself get taken by another one of them." Dani said.

"Master Bra'tac and myself know that you shall do what you need to do when the time is right. You will fight for those you love and those you consider friends. And then perhaps you and your husband shall be better off." Teal'c told her.

"So you heard." Dani said.

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

"I don't know if things can be fixed. He won't talk to me, I have tried many times. But no luck. Weir wants me to go off world. Maybe I should try to. I'll tell her I'll go with Major Lorne's team." Dani told Teal'c as she looked at him.

"MajorLorne is a capable warrior." Teal'c told her.

"I think so. He also cares for his team." Dani said as she stood up and walked over to the railing.

"You should not fear what you do not know." Teal'c told her.

"Then what should I fear?" Dani asked him.

"Nothing. You are a great warrior and you should remember that." Teal'c told her.

"Thanks T." Dani said giving him a hug.

After leaving Teal'c in his quarters Dani walked to her husband's quarters. She wasn't sure if he would listen to her since he had yet to listen to her reasoning. All she knew was that she had to try. So without knocking, Dani walked into John's quarters. It was dark and he was in bed, so she did what she always did to get his attention, she turned on all the lights as bright as could be before she yelled at him to get up.

"Damn it, Dani! What the hell?" John asked covering his eyes as she lowered the light setting.

"We need to talk. And I am not leaving until you agree to it and you know I am just as stubborn as you are. So are you going to listen to what I have to say?" Dani asked him as he sat up in his bed; all he wore was a pair of pajama pants.

"Are you kidding me, Dani? Do you have any idea what time it is?" John asked annoyed that he had been woken up.

"I do, and I don't care right now. We are going to talk and it has to be now." Dani said as she stood her ground.

"Fine what is it?" John asked as he looked at her.

"Why were you so willing to yell at scream at me for doing something that you do on a daily basis? I will leave sometime in the near future to fight an enemy that wants to enslave earth. I won't let that happen, sorry. But you fight these Wraiths all the time and you never know what will happen. True it helps when you have a good team that you trust to watch your back, but I have that. So why are you so against me going back to defend earth?" Dani asked.

"Were you going to tell me?" John asked.

"Eventually." Dani told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"At least you know what I am doing and what I am up against. You didn't tell me anything about your enemy that you are facing and the history behind them. But for me, you know exactly where I am and what I have been doing!" John yelled at her.

"Only recently did I know who your enemy is. I didn't know while the rest of the SGC did, so do not put the blame on me. I did nothing wrong." Dani told him, not raising her voice to him.

"You lied." John said looking into her eyes.

"My job was classified. I couldn't tell you anything without getting my ass handed to me and you knew that! So don't say I lied." Dani said getting angry at him.

"Why did you come here, Dani?" John asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked him.

"Why are you here, in Atlantis? In my room?" John asked as he got out of his bed and walked over to her.

"I was ordered her by my superiors." Dani said

"And why are you standing in my room?" John asked.

"I thought I knew, but I realized that I didn't. I'm sorry that I disturbed your beauty sleep." Dani said as she turned to leave, but John grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him and then he kissed her.

A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you would like to see happen. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And here is another new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

It was early the next morning when Dani woke up. When she looked around the room she noticed it wasn't her own, she saw her clothes mingled with his all around parts of his quarters. She did not have this in mind when she came to talk with her husband. Dani slowly as to not wake John up, crawled out of the bed and went around the room and found her clothes and put them on. Once this was done, she sat in a chair and put her shoes on. After she had most of her clothes, for some reason she couldn't find her bra, she looked at John's sleeping figure before leaving. Dani ran to her room and took a quick shower before changing into some new clothes and headed to find Teal'c. She was giving him the letter she had been working on and saying her farewell to her good friend.

"Hey, T." Dani said as she approached him with her letter.

"Are you here to say goodbye?" Teal'c asked her.

"This isn't goodbye Teal'c. This is just your journey continues on Earth, while mine is here until that battle that we are preparing for and when the time comes we will meet again. So this isn't a goodbye, it is more like a see you later." Dani said looking into his eyes,

"Indeed." Teal'c said bowing his head to her and Dani just hugged the Jaafa.

"I will miss you terribly though. Give everyone my love and deliver this letter straight to Jack, ok?" Dani asked handing him the letter that she took out of her back pocket of her jeans. She was dressed in her casual clothes since she had the day off. She wore jeans, a black tank top, and her hair in a high ponytail, light make-up and white tennis shoes.

"We will meet again, DaniSheppard, of this I am certain." Teal'c told her.

"Bye, my friend." Dani said softly as Teal'c headed to the set of rings where he would be transported onto the ship that would take him back to earth.

Dani watched as Teal'c was beamed out and waited until the ship left altogether, but then she didn't know what to do. She had no plans. She wasn't scheduled for anything until later this afternoon and it was only 0800.

"Hey." John said coming up behind Dani.

"Hi." She said not looking at him.

"You left." John stated.

"I had somewhere to be." She told him honestly.

"To look at the Stargate? It is pretty cool, but I figured you would be tired after last night." John said with a smirk.

"Teal'c left for earth. I had to say goodbye to him. And I wanted him to give a letter to Jack for me." Dani said as she walked away from him and towards the mess.

"What's the matter with you?" John asked her as he started to follow her.

"I was an idiot last night. I thought for a moment, it actually meant something to you, but it didn't. All it meant to you is a way to get laid and to try and stop me from leaving Atlantis to fight. Don't think I didn't notice what you didn't put on last night." Dani said as she continued to walk away from him and when he didn't say anything and stopped following her she spun on her heel and looked at him.

"You mean to tell me that I am right?" Dani asked surprised.

"Dani, listen…" John started.

"NO! You listen to me John Sheppard. You live here and you fight the Wraith and whatever other bad guys that you come across in this galaxy. I was asked to come here to help Carson to also offer assistants off world. Trust me I have faced more prison cell, been tortured a lot more then you can imagine. So if you think that your plans to stop me from fighting along side my friends, then you are sadly mistaken." Dani told him as she noticed the people that had gathered since she told off the military leader and walked away to get something to eat.

Dani sat by herself in the mess. She couldn't believe what was happening. Teal'c hadn't even been gone a day and she was so confused about what she should do about Sheppard.

"Why are you sitting alone? Where is Teal'c?" Teyla asked as she, Ronon, and Dr. Rodney McKay sat at the same table as her.

"Teal'c left this morning for earth. Bra'tac and Teal'c are going to be training the younger Jaafa new techniques and what not. I got a message from Daniel Jackson about an hour ago. Things aren't going as well as we had hoped. Teal'c went back early to help and the battle might be fought sooner then we have wished for." Dani said with a sigh before taking a drink of her water.

"So you are leaving soon?" Rodney asked.

"Don't look too happy McKay, I will be back. These guys aren't going to best us and get a hold of earth, because if they do, everyone is coming here and that means you have to share a lab with Dr. Felger." Dani told him with a grin.

"What? When? Does Elizabeth know?" Rodney asked.

"It was her idea that you share a lab with Felger." Dani told him.

"No, she wouldn't. Would she?" Rodney asked before he got up and headed to Elizabeth's office.

"Are you serious?" Ronon asked her.

"Nope." Dani said with a smile, which faded once she saw John approach with his own tray and sat next to Teyla.

"What are we talking about?" John asked.

Dani just stood up and left with her water bottle in her hand.

"What has happened between the two of you?" Teyla asked him noticing the odd behavior between the husband and wife.

"I might have done something I shouldn't have and she could have found out and isn't too happy?" John suggested.

"You might want to fix it, before she leaves for her battle in which she may or may not return." Teyla told him before she left the mess as well. She went in search of Dani, knowing she could use someone to listen to her.

It took Teyla awhile to find Dani, but she did find her. She was in the infirmary. The last place someone on their day off would want to be found. The perfect place to hide or so Dani thought.

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked sitting next to Dani in the little office that she shared with Carson.

"Yeah, I'm fine. After I left Teal'c last night I thought with my heart instead of my head and I did something that I regret." Dani admitted as she filled Carson's paperwork that he had forgotten to file when he finished it.

"What did you do?" Teyla asked shutting the door.

"I knew John would be sleeping, so I went to his quarters and woke him up. And I told him that I was going to fight and there was nothing he could do to stop me. We said some things to each other, I was mad, I went to leave, and he grabbed my arm to stop me. Then he kissed me. Let's just say one thing led to another and we had sex and he didn't use any sort of protection. I left his room early this morning to say my farewell to Teal'c and that is when I sort of accused him of only sleeping with me to try and stop me from going into battle, but I didn't really believe it." Dani said as she sat in her chair.

"And what did Colonel Sheppard say?" Teyla asked.

"Nothing, but the look on his face, told me everything that I needed to know. It was true. Which hurt even more. And then I yelled at him in the middle of the hall. What I realized was that he tricked me. He ignored me for so long and he knows I hate being ignored. He knew I would seek him out and when I did he put his plan into action. He thinks that if I sleep with him and become pregnant that I wouldn't leave Atlantis and go into battle. I told I was going to leave here and I may or may not return after the battle that will take place." Dani said.

"And he did not take to this well?" Teyla asked her.

"I didn't stick around. But is it so horrible to want to fight? I have been chosen to lead one of the rebel armies, and I hope it is to victory. It is an honor to be picked to lead them. They have to trust you and that has taken a long time for them to do. I can't say no to them. I have saved a lot of their lives and they have done the same for me. Even if I wanted to I can't so no. Is that such a bad thing?" Dani asked her friend, as she looked at her.

"I do not believe so. But perhaps Colonel Sheppard has a reason he does not wish you to battle?" Teyla suggested.

"He probably thinks that I won't be able to handle myself." Dani said as there was a knock on the door to the office. It was Carson.

"I do not believe that to be the case. I have heard on several occasions in which Colonel Sheppard has appraised your battle skills. He and Ronon along with many of the men have watched the two of you train. You should find the answer before you leave, whenever that is." Teyla said as she stood and left.

"Problem?" Carson asked as he came into the office.

"No, I filed your paperwork for you. Is there anything else you needed?" Dani asked as she signed a paper.

A/N: Okay, so I have updated quite frequently this week and if you wish for that to continue I am in need of ideas and reviews! Thanks!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have given my ideas and helping me along with my story when I was at a dead end. I believe you know who you are.

Dani turned over in her bed, sleep just did not want to come to her this night. So she did what she needed to since Teal'c was back on earth now. She got out of bed and went to her dresser to fetch the device that she and Sam had put together.

"Sam? Daniel? One of you there?" she said talking into the radio like device.

"Dani?" Daniel's voice sounded.

"Hi, stranger. How is Earth?" Dani asked happy to hear his voice.

"We are fine. There have been no attacks from Ba'al or his friends. Teal'c arrived the other day. He seemed sad that you didn't return with him. I think Jack half expected you to return with him." Daniel told her honestly.

"I thought about it for a while, but I couldn't. I am starting to make friends here. Did Teal'c tell you about what happened between me and John?" Dani asked him as she sat on her bed with a framed picture from her night stand in front of her along with another one.

She looked at the first one. It was of her and SG1. They had just helped some of the Jaafa and they were about to head home when Daniel suggested a picture to remember the day. And so they had Master Bra'tac take it. It was a great day. The second picture was of her and John, it was there wedding day. Jack didn't think John was good enough. He would never think anyone was good enough for her. But somehow he had stolen her heart. And a part of her knows that he always will have it.

"Why didn't you?" Daniel asked

"I was said to be here until I am needed for the battle. How much longer do you think until the ground forces from Ba'al arrive?" Dani asked him.

"I think that it will be a lot sooner then any of us predicted. So I would prepare to leave at a moment's notice. Listen Dani, John loves you and wants the best for you, but only you really know what the best for you is." Daniel said.

"Yeah, I know. Tell everyone I said hello. I am going to try and get some sleep. You should as well. You don't need to work all night just for one answer." Dani told him.

"How did you know?" Daniel asked her.

"Because I recall coming into your office to kick you out of that office so you could get some actual sleep. Good night Daniel." Dani told him before turning the device off and putting the pictures back where they were before and she put the device into her side drawer.

Dani woke up; two weeks later, when she felt someone sit on her bed.

"Dani, wake up." Teyla said shaking her friend's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Dani asked opening her eyes to see Teyla sitting on her bed.

"You need to dress quickly. There is an active wormhole to your home planet. They have a message for you. They say to pack quickly." Teyla said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Who is it?" Dani asked.

"A General Hammond." Teyla said.

"Okay." Dani said confused as she got out of her bed and dressed into the outfit she usually wore around Atlantis when she had to work. Then she grabbed the bag from underneath her bed that Daniel told her to pack two weeks ago when she talked to him with the radio like device. The device was in her bag.

Not too long after she was woken up, Teyla and Dani were in the gateroom.

"What's going on?" Dani asked.

"There is a message for you." Dr. Weir said standing next to John, Ronon, Carson, and Rodney.

"This is Dani, what's the message?" she said.

"Dani, this is General Hammond." General George Hammond said.

"General, it has been awhile. What can I do for you?" Dani asked already knowing the answer.

"You are being summoned back to earth. The battle in which you are leading a group of rebel Jaafa is closer then we expected. So you will need to pack your things and say goodbye to your friends. Then you must walk through the gate. Lt. Colonel Carter will be waiting for you." General Hammond said before the wormhole disengaged.

"Well I guess this is it for now. I hope that your battle with the wraith will end with the death of all wraiths." Dani said before Teyla hugged her.

"You will also be successful in your own battle." Teyla said as Dani returned the hug.

"You keep fighting strong and you will be ok." Ronon said to her.

"Thank you." Dani said.

"I guess I should say good luck with your little battle. And tell Sam hello from me. And could you possibly have this delivered to my sister?" Rodney asked.

"I will try." Dani said honestly taking the letter from him.

"It has been a pleasure having you here and I look forward to your return." Carson told her as he gave her a hug before whispering something into her ear.

"Guys would you mind if I talked to my wife alone?" John asked as he looked at Elizabeth for permission.

After they all filed out, John just looked at her. "Don't leave." He told her.

"I am going to go. Teal'c, Daniel, Sam, Jack, Bra'tac. They all need my help. I won't let them down." Dani told him as she looked at him.

"Teal'c? That is who this is about? What are you sleeping with him on earth and then you come here and sleep with me? Is that a smart idea?" John asked snidely.

"Teal'c is the reason I am alive today. Do not try and play with something that isn't there. Teal'c is like my brother. So don't even start with me. I might be back, but I might not. So good-bye John." Dani said allowing Elizabeth and the others to come back.

"Elizabeth, thank you for everything that you have done for me. Thank you Teyla, for being there for me. Ronon, thanks for the training sessions. Carson thanks for everything. And do me a favor Carson, tell him what I couldn't. Only after I am gone." Dani said as Elizabeth had Chuck dial the gate to earth.

"Good bye Atlantis. I hope to see you all again. Soon." Dani said before she walked through the gate with her bag in her arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Dani reached the other side of the gate, on earth, she saw the woman who was like a sister to her.

"Sam." Dani said dropping her bag and hugging the woman.

"It's great to see you again. There are two people I w ant you to meet." Sam said as she took Dani's bag and headed off.

"Really? Where is Jack?" Dani asked.

"He's stationed in Washington D.C. now. He's Brig. General now. Isn't this Daniel's office?" Dani asked.

"Surprise!" Daniel yelled as they walked in to his office.

"Daniel." Dani said hugging the man.

"I've missed you Dani." Daniel told her as he hugged her back.

"I've missed being here. Atlantis is wonderful and they have great people there, but I missed earth, and I missed you guys a lot. I have hit a rough patch with John though." Dani said as she sat in Daniel's chair.

"Before we get into that, I want you to meet someone. Well two someones. Teal'c bring them in." Sam called out.

A second later, Teal'c entered with a man and a woman.

"Lt. Colonel Doctor Dani O'Neill-Sheppard, this is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and this is Vala Mal Doran. Guys this is Dani. She will be leading a group of rebel Jaafa." Sam said.

"Hi. So have you had sex with my Daniel?" Vala asked looking at Dani.

"Your Daniel?" Dani asked looking between her and Daniel.

"I'm not with her. It's not like that." Daniel said.

"Vala, Dani is actually already married. She is General O'Neill's cousin." Sam said.

"Oh, where is your husband?" Vala asked.

"On Atlantis. Sam, any new Asguard, technology?" Dani asked.

"Yes, but it won't due anything for you. It is supposed to protect an expecting mother so that she may battle and protect the child as well." Sam said.

"Actually, I can use the device. I am pregnant." Dani said.

"What? Since when? Is it John's?" Daniel asked unsure how to feel.

"Since the night before Teal'c left me on Atlantis. John and I slept together. He thought that if I got pregnant I wouldn't leave. Guess he was wrong. He is on my shit list though." Dani said.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked noticing the concerned looks from Daniel and Sam.

"I have to. So when do we leave?" Dani asked Sam.

"Two days. General O'Neill will be here tomorrow. I might suggest you tell him." Sam said as she left, followed by Cameron and Vala. So Dani was left alone with Daniel and Teal'c.

_A/N: Another chapter done and I am already working on the next one. So maybe I will have it done before the weekend is done. But no promises, for I have to go through boxes and boxes of baby clothes that my friend has and sort what her son will and will not fit in. Fun stuff. Well please leave a review, I love getting them._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A new chapter and I worked hard on it for all of you that are reading and leaving me reviews. Thanks!

It had been four long months. Four of the longest that Lt. Colonel John Sheppard had ever felt in his entire life. Since Carson told him that Dani was in fact pregnant, he didn't want to her to go into that battle. But there was no way to stop her when she had her mind and heart set onto something. When he told Teyla what he had said to her before she left about Dani and Teal'c, she had told him what Dani had basically said to him. He was being an idiot. So, now Dani was still on Earth, and General O'Neill had requested his presence along with the members of his team, including Ronon and Teyla. So now they were heading to Earth in the matter of hours. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He was nervous to see Dani and whether or not she was still pregnant, and he was excited to be back on Earth.

"Have fun, sir." Major Evan Lorne said to his commanding officer. While Sheppard was away, Lorne was the military leader of Atlantis.

"I'll bring something back for you, don't worry." John told him as they established a stable wormhole to Earth.

"Let's go." John said as he and his team walked through the gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth)

"Welcome to Earth." General Landry said at the end of the ramp as SGA1 came through the gate.

"Thanks General. So to the infirmary for physicals?" John asked him.

"Yes, but you might have to wait. We are waiting on blood and Dani is in the operating room, trying to save the life of one of the Marines of SG-3." General Landry told them.

"Can we observe?" John asked.

"Sure, Dr. Jackson is in the observation room making sure Dani isn't too over worked in her condition. Airmen! Show them to the observation room where Dani Sheppard is working." General Landry said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Observation Room)

"Dr. Jackson." John Sheppard said as he and his team minus Dr. McKay entered the room.

"Sheppard." Daniel said from where he sat watching Dani work.

"Daniel?" Dani asked from where she was operating on the man on the table.

"What is going on?" Daniel asked her.

"That is what I was going to ask you. What is taking so long with the blood? I need it soon." Dani said as the Marine crashed.

"He's crashing!" one of the nurses said.

"Get me the paddles!" Dani yelled.

"So she's still pregnant?" John asked noticing her stomach was much larger then the last time he saw her.

"Yeah, she's scared as hell, but she is also very excited." Daniel said as a male nurse came in with the blood she had requested.

"Wait! What type of blood is that?" Dani asked the male nurse.

"A negative." He told her.

"Where's the rest of the blood? This isn't what I ordered." Dani said putting the bags of blood back into the cooler.

"There is none. This all there was." He told her.

"Take it to Dr. Lam." Dani said to him as she handed to cooler of blood back to him.

"Daniel get down here!" Dani yelled to him.

"No!" Daniel said through the com link into the room.

"Make sure he doesn't crash. I will be right back with blood." Dani told the others assisting in the surgery. Dani took off her gloves and walked out of the operating room and walked up to the observation room.

"Daniel Jackson. Listen to me and listen to me good. I have spent the last nine hours on my feet trying to save that man's life. They messed up my urgent blood order. The only people within my reach that have his blood type is you and Mitchell who isn't here. So either you come willingly or you can explain to his wife and his kids as to why their daddy won't be coming home." Dani said.

"Didn't you take Mitchell's blood just last week?" Daniel complained.

"Hello, Dani." John said.

"Shouldn't you three be getting checked out by Lam?" Dani asked not tearing her eyes away from Daniel.

"We wanted to wait for you." John said.

"Dr. Sheppard! He's crashing!" a nurse yelled.

"Daniel! Please." Dani begged him with her eyes.

"Fine. Where do I go?" Daniel asked.

"With me. I'll come do your physicals as soon as I make sure this one survives." Dani said to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a while longer but Dani made it. She saved the marines life with the blood from Daniel and she gave the physicals to Teyla, Ronon, and John. She was now getting ready to leave the base and head to dinner when she noticed that John, Teyla and Ronon were also at the elevator waiting for the lift.

"Nice job, saving that marine." John said.

"Thanks. It is what I do." Dani said.

"Dani!" Daniel yelled as he ran to catch up to her.

"What time Daniel?" Dani asked him

"Next week." Daniel said.

"See you next week. Don't forget to tell the others." Dani said as she stepped into the elevator.

"Let me know how it turns out." Daniel said before the doors closed.

"How did your battle go?" Teyla asked her.

"It didn't go as we hoped. But we had help from good friends and we didn't have as many lives taken by the enemy as we thought we would. The battle was long, but we were victorious. And where are you three off to?" Dani asked.

"The golf range." John said.

"Then you are out of luck. They got rid of it two months ago." Dani said with a smile as she noticed Ronon and Teyla not looking too happy about it.

"What? Why?" John asked surprised.

"The owner died and his son sold it. The poor guy hated golf." Dani said as the elevator doors opened up.

"Where are you off to?" John asked.

"I am off to find out whether I am having a girl or a boy." Dani said.

"You can do that?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, I can. Not sure if I want to know though." Dani said as she started walking towards her car.

"Were you ever going to tell me about the baby?" John asked as he walked after her.

"Well, your plan to get me pregnant worked, Carson told me my test results right before I left and I asked him to tell you. So I knew that you knew. Don't start this John, not when I have things to do today." Dani said as she turned off the alarm of her black F150.

"What do you plan on doing?" John asked.

"At this moment, I am going shopping, then I am going to meet with my doctor for ten minutes and then I am going home and watching TV while I figure out what I will do for dinner." Dani said as she got into her truck and shut the door and locked the doors.

Dani peeled out of the parking lot and headed for the gates that were her exit from work and from her husband. She had no idea that he or any one from Atlantis was coming back to Earth. All three of them had been silent after Dani finished the surgery on the Marine and then gave them physicals and then patched up Siler who had a broken thumb.

"Hello?" Dani said answering her cell phone.

"_Dani are you driving?" Jack O'Neill asked her although he already knew the answer._

"Maybe. Does it really matter?" Dani asked him as she got into the turn lane.

"_I wish you wouldn't talk and drive." Jack said._

"Then don't call me while I am driving." Dani said.

"_Call me when you get home. I want to know how your appointment goes." Jack said to her._

"I will. Love you Jack." Dani said.

"_Love you too. Bye." Jack said hanging up._

Dani hung her phone up as she stopped at the stop sign before pulling into the neighborhood where she and Samantha Carter shared a house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week later and John and his team were in the house that the Air Force provided for Sheppard's team. They had met with General O'Neill and had received word from him that the NID wanted Atlantis shut down and it could happen unless there was something they would like to tell him. John couldn't think of anything, but that w as when Dani walked into his office. She told her cousin that because of Atlantis more and more people were free from the Wraith and they were able to protect themselves and Atlantis had some great allies. General O'Neill bought it and dismissed all of them minus Dani. What John wanted to know is what they were in his office for so long for.

"Are you ever going to talk to her?" Teyla asked as she walked into the kitchen where John was sitting as he nursed his third beer.

"Who Dani? She's too busy for me." John said as he finished off the beer.

"Then why don't you surprise her? That is what Caleb does for my sister. Especially, when he does something he shouldn't have." Rodney said as he walked into the kitchen followed by Ronon.

"Surprise her? How do I do that?" John asked.

"Did you never surprise Dani in the whole time you were together?" Rodney asked.

"Once or twice before we were married and in between her missions and my missions." John said.

"What did you do?" Teyla asked

"I asked her to marry me. And the other was two weeks before I left for Atlantis. I asked her if she wanted to have kids, with me. Best night we ever had." John said.

"Sheppard! Where are you?" Dani asked as she stormed into the house followed by Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

"Kitchen!" yelled Rodney since John was in shock to hear her voice in the house.

"What the hell gives you the right?" Dani yelled as stormed into the kitchen as Cameron followed her.

"What did I do?" John asked her, not sure what he did this time.

"What did you do? What do you think you did?" Dani asked fuming.

"A Lt. Colonel John Sheppard called her doctor telling her that the parents that are to adopt the baby would like to be present at birth and then this same person has requested that she be transferred back to Area 51." Cameron told them as he noticed that Dani was far to mad to say anything at the moment.

"Do you really think that I would do that Dani?" John asked.

"Did you really want me pregnant to stay out of battle?" Dani answered his question with one of her own.

A/N: Please let me know how I am doing and let me know if you want something else to happen. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Another new chapter. Many, many, many, many thanks to ElanieDex for your help when I had a brain fart on many occasions.

"Uh, guys would you give us a minute?" John asked looking into Dani's angry eyes.

"What? Why?" Rodney asked as Teyla, Ronon, and Cameron left, dragging Rodney with them who was complaining about being hungry.

"What else could you possibly have to say to me?" Dani asked him from where she was standing.

"I am sorry. I know that it was wrong of me to do that. But did you still fight?" John asked as he walked up to her.

"I did. I had a device that protected me and the baby. It was from the Asguard." Dani said as she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"What do you want me to say?" John asked her as he took a seat across from her.

"I want to know why you want to put your own son or daughter up for adoption. Why?" Dani asked.

"We aren't ever home. What kind of life would you bring this kid into? Why not let this kid have a normal life?" John asked.

"As long as I am alive I will raise my child, even if I don't have a father for them to look up to. You wanted me pregnant, you got your wish, but now you don't want to face up to the responsibilities that having a baby entails. Very mature John. I won't give up my child ever. So get it out of your head. I was asked to come back to Atlantis, but now, I think I might just take up the position of partners with Dr. Lam at the SGC instead. I should have known better then to get involved with you again." Dani said her eyes full of tears as she left the kitchen.

"Cameron, let's go." Dani yelled at him as she walked without a second glance back.

"Dani, wait!" John yelled as he followed her.

"NO! You wanted me pregnant, well I am and now you don't want to deal with that? Fine! I don't need a man to raise a child. Go to hell John!" Dani said as she walked out the door with Cameron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dani sat in General O'Neill's house, which she moved into last week. She was getting bigger and bigger everyday, or at least she thought so. Daniel was really great by checking up on her and Cameron would go to appointments with her when Sam, Daniel or Teal'c couldn't due to prior commitments. Sam understood her need to live alone for awhile. But they still talked like they were living together. They had dinner together all the time and the rest of the team joined them every so often. But now her due date was coming up in the next 2 weeks.

John and his team were still on earth, but she had only talked to Teyla once since Atlantis was still under questioning. She didn't want to face John in case she broke down crying. Dani woke up later in the day to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Dani said as she answered the phone sleepily.

"_Dani, you need to come in. General Landry needs to speak with you ASAP." Cameron Mitchell said_

"What time is it?" Dani asked as she sat up in her bed.

"_Ten. See you soon?" Cameron asked her._

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Dani told him.

After about half an hour, Dani walked out of the elevator to come face to face with SG1 and SGA1.

"What?" Dani asked them.

"Cam said you said soon." Daniel said.

"So?" Dani asked as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"So? It has been half an hour." Cameron said following her.

"You try being pregnant, Cameron. See how you like it. How far you can move when you are as big as a whale!" Dani huffed as she put a hand on her larger stomach.

"Dani, come on you can't use that excuse forever, plus you aren't even that big!" Cameron said.

"Cam, I have a kid inside of me that likes to play soccer with my bladder and everything else it can get its hands on, so don't tell me I can't use that excuse." Dani said as she stopped and grabbed Ronon's arm since that was the closest thing she could reach.

"Dani, are you alright?" Teyla asked her looking at her friend worried.

"Oh, shit." Dani said as she let go of Ronon's arm and headed down the other hallway.

"Where are you going? The briefing room is that way!" Cameron said.

"Sam, call my cousin and use whatever you have to, to get him here now." Dani said as she grabbed someone's arm to drag them with her.

"Dani?" Sam asked as she watched her friend drag Daniel to the infirmary.

"Sam?" Dani called back as she turned to look at her friend.

"What are you on?" Cameron asked her.

"Nothing, but I will be soon. I am having the baby. Sam call Jack, please." She said as she and Daniel headed to the infirmary.

It was only three hours later when Jack showed his face in the infirmary. Dani was resting on her side. Cameron was in the room with her in a chair reading a magazine. Or at least at first glance that is what it looked like, but in fact he was asleep. General Jack O'Neill looked at his cousin, she looked peaceful, but he knew that she was worried about what kind of mother she would be and if her husband would stick around or ask her to come back to Atlantis after she was able to leave. Dani had confided in him and also told him she wished that John would be there for her during the birth of their child which she decided to be a surprise for her and everyone involved.

"Jack?" Dani asked as she woke up and noticed he was still in the doorway.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Jack asked as he threw his bag onto Cameron who was sitting or rather sleeping in the only other chair that was in the room.

"Huh? General? Oh, well, I will just be leaving then since you are in capable hands. I'll be back later." Cameron said putting the magazine and bag on a table before he left.

"Thanks Cameron." Dani said with a smile as she watched him leave.

"So what's new? Where is that husband of yours?" Jack asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jack, don't start. Please. Not today." Dani asked him as she was hit with another contraction and so she squeezed the life out of his hand.

"Hey Dani, how are you feeling now?" Doctor Lam asked as she walked into the room and closed the door.

"Another contraction just hit. So they are getting a lot closer." Dani said.

"Well I am going to check to see how far dilated you are, ok? General just keep your eyes on Dani and nothing will happen to you." Dr. Lam told him as she checked on Dani's progress.

"Okay, you are really on the way. By the way things are progressing within the next hour; you will have a baby in your arms. So I think you should call whoever you want to be there in the room with you. So I will have the room prepared and I will see you soon." Dr. Lam said.

"Thanks." Dani said

"So who do you want in there with you?" Jack asked taking her hand in his.

"I no longer know who would want to be in there with me, Jack." Dani said near tears.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you are going to leave a review for me to read. hint hint


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: New chapter! Please let me know what you think! Thank you!

"Hey, Mom." Daniel said as he walked into the room that Dani was resting in after giving birth to her and John's son.

"Hey Daniel." Dani said as she looked at him.

"How do you feel?" Daniel asked.

"Well I am sore, but Dr. Lam says that is to be expected after pushing out a six pound baby." Dani said with a little laugh.

"So what is his name going to be?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't really think about it, but I think I want to name him something good. But I think I need to talk to John about it. He really stepped up and was there for me wasn't he?" Dani asked looking at Daniel.

"He was. He's beautiful." Daniel said looking at the baby as he slept in a bassinet next to his mother's bedside.

"He's already got John's hair, but my eyes. At least I like to think so." Dani said as she yawned.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I'll see you later, okay?" Daniel asked her.

"Sounds good to me and if you could find my husband please let him know I want to talk." Dani said as she started to fall asleep again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, what are you doing?" John asked noticing Dani getting out of the bed.

"Getting up?" Dani asked with a laugh as she watched him walk in.

"How are you feeling? How is he?" John asked watching her walk to the bathroom.

"The doctor said I would be sore for a few days and our son is fine." Dani said as she came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"We can't keep calling him he. He needs a name." John said looking down at his son who was sound asleep.

"I agree." Dani said.

"What about John junior?" John asked.

"How about not. I like Dean." Dani said.

"Dean Sheppard? I like it." John said as he picked up his son and sat in the chair next to Dani's bed as she lay back down on the bed.

"Me, too." Dani told him as she looked at father and son.

"I am sorry, Dani. For everything. I thought I could give him up, if I just didn't get attached." John said glancing up at his wife.

"But when you look at him and see what we created in a reckless way to stop each other from leaving, you can't help but see how amazing it feels. You can't not get attached to him. He's our son, John." Dani said near tears.

"So when does Dean and mommy get out of here?" John asked her.

"In an hour." Sam said after she took a picture of the three of them.

"Really?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Sam said with a smile before leaving them alone again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where is Dean?" John asked his wife three months later. He was back on Atlantis with his team and she was on Earth.

"He's sleeping and I do not plan to wake him up. Plus Uncle T is coming over to see him today. And he loves it when Dean is awake." Dani said.

"I miss you." John said.

"I know. I miss you too." Dani told him.

"Ronon wants to see Dean again. As does the rest of our friends. Carson said you sent him pictures. How come you don't send them to me?" John asked looking into the eyes of his wife on the screen.

"I do. Check your email. Or ask Carson to share the pictures." Dani said with a laugh.

"I get it, so any new job offers come up?" John asked.

"No, well none that I would take." Dani said.

"What do you mean?" John questioned her.

"I got offered a position in Iraq again. But I am the only care for Dean at the moment and they said it was optional so I turned it down. I plan to stay alive to watch our son grow up." Dani said as the door bell rang.

"That will be Jack and T. Maybe even Sam and Daniel. I love you John." Dani said.

"I love you, too Dani Sheppard. Give Dean a kiss for me." John said with a sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dani, are you sure about this?" Daniel asked her as he carried some of the baby stuff to the gate room where members of the SGC would go through the gate and come back on the next trip back.

"Daniel, I have been gone from my husband long enough. He's been missing Dean grow up. Don't worry; I am sure you and General O'Neill as well as all of SG1 will come to visit." Dani told him.

"Well I am happy for you." Daniel told her.

"Thanks Daniel. I will be sure to send many pictures of Dean as often as I can and I will send videos. Just promise me to be safe. No more ascending, my heart can't take it when I get told that stuff." Dani said as the gate activated and she saw the stuff being moved through the gate.

"Well I know I will want to see my godson again, so I will stop by for a visit." General Jack O'Neill said walking into the gate room.

"I am sure." Dani said.

Everyone that was in Dani's life was in Dean's life. And that is the way she liked it. She had to say goodbye to her friends, who in turn said goodbye to her and her son, who they all loved to death.

"See you guys, on Atlantis." Dani said before walking up the ramp with Dean in her arms and turning to look at them one last time before stepping through the gate. It was just another trip for her, but it was Dean's very first trip.

"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard this is the doctor Beckett has hired. This is Lt. Colonel Dani Sheppard and her son Dean Sheppard." Elizabeth Weir said watching John's surprised face to see his wife who had kept it a secret from him.

"Hi, John. Don't worry, I won't hit you this time." Dani said with a grin.

A/N: Ok, so I am done with this story, but I will come out with a sequel to it soon! So look for it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it.


End file.
